Knocking sence into Sarah
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Adam shows up to Sarah's dirty house in Fresno one day on his lunchbreak to talk her into moving back to Berkeley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in the middle of the afternoon when Adam is on his lunchbreak he pulls up in front of Sarah's in Fresno and gets out of his nice car and looks around her sketchy and scary neighborhood before locking his car making his way up the steps tothe front door and knocks. Sarah opens the door.

"Oh hey Adam!" she says and hugs him

"hey." he says

"so what are you doing all the way here up in Fresno?" she wonders

"uh come on in." she tells him letting him in

Adam steps inside.

"just thought I'd come and see you and check on you and how the kids how are you doing?" he wonders

"oh were doing good." she tells him closing the door

Adam looks around at all the beer bottles everywhere.

"you're doing good?" he wonders looking around at the pit of her house

"what's with all the beer bottles everywhere?" he wonders being concerned

"oh, well uh Seth's band was just here last night and I didn't get a chance to clean up yet since I just basically woke up." she tells him

Adam sees the kids packed lunches that they didn't bring to school still sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"whats with that they arn't eating?" he wonders

"oh no no no it's nothin like that I just..." she goes to say

"you gave them money again." he says looking at her

"Sarah when are you going to stop doing that?" he wonders

Sarah just winces "I don't know." she tells him

"you talk about having all these money problems yet you give them money everyday to buy lunch whch they probably don't buy and use it for other stuff." he tells her

"you wonder why your daughter is so messed up and is it's because of you." he tells her

"by you giving her money she buys want she wants like cigarettes and stuff Sarah, you have to learn to say no!" he tells her

"she'll just ask Seth." she tells him

"what was that?" he wonders

"nothing." she tells him

"look I didn't come up here to yell at you." he tells her

Sarah just nods "I know, you always don't mean it." she says

Adam calms down "look, how are the kids really doing in school?" he wonders

Sarah just shrugs "I don't know they have started just hiding thier school work telling me they don't have any and are probably failing." she tells him

Adam just sighs madly dropping his head rubbing his face.

"what... what do you have to say?" she wonders

"nothing." he says

"Adam?" she wonders

"you should move back to Berkeley!" he tells her madly 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Excuse Me?" she wonders

"you should move back to Berkeley get your kids off to a fresh start a clean slate and leave the past behind you and get your daughter sober and clean and start a new life this could be a major change for you and you could end up doing something with your life instead of taking care of a grown alcoholic." he tells her

"meaning Seth," she says

"yeah." he says

"think about it is this the environment you would want your future grandchildren to grow up in?" he wonders

"in my house with an alcoholic, no." she tells him

"wouldn't you want your grandkids to grow up in the crazy fun loving braverman household with mom and pop and crazy Crosby and Julia and everybody else?" he wonders

"look at how much Sydney loves them." he tells her

Sarah just smiles "yeah and they gonna be Ambers and Drews kids and it's thier lives and choices on how they decide to raise thier kids not yours, not mine should they have them someday." she tells him

"what about you, you ever think of having another someday?" he wonders

"what?" she wonders

"do you think you would do it all over again?" he wonders

"oh uh I don't know maybe, maybe not, maybe if I happen to meet the right guy another wouldn't be so bad." she tells him

"why were you wondering that?" she wonders

"oh I don't know. Just thinking about something I have been thinking a lot about." he tells her

"why are you and Kristina trying again?" she wonders

"What, No why would you even wonder that!" he tells her

"I don't know because you did." she tells him 


End file.
